


Testing Limits

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, D/s, Deepthroating, Dom!Blaine, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Kurt, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, dirty talk (mild), hung!blaine, roleplay (somewhat), semi-facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Kurt beyond his limits. Sure, the idea was enticing, more than Blaine would say aloud. His body had grown hot and his blood rushed south immediately when Kurt first mentioned the idea a week ago. No, the fantasy. That’s what this was. Kurt’s fantasy. Little did Blaine realize it was a fantasy of his as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is perhaps my kinkiest and roughest fic ever. Not to mention my longest. It’s probably waaay over the top, I’ll admit. It was originally meant to be attached to the fic “Pushing Boundaries” but I felt they were too different tonally (not to mention long) so I made them separate. I originally intended to have more of a lead in for this but it grew too long lol So it’s pure, shameless smut instead.

“You’re sure about this?”

 

Blaine couldn’t keep the concern out of his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Kurt beyond his limits. Sure, the idea was enticing, more than Blaine would say aloud. His body had grown hot and his blood rushed south immediately when Kurt first mentioned the idea a week ago. No, the _fantasy_. That’s what this was. Kurt’s fantasy.

 

Little did Blaine realize it was a fantasy of _his_ as well. Not until that night when they both lay in bed after a night of lovemaking, discussing things they wanted to try together. New ways to pleasure one another, to make the other so overcome with lust and love that they were beside themselves. They had already experimented in some areas of their sex life and found new things they loved to do with one another. And others, not so much.

 

But Kurt’s request would require considerable trust. Nothing they were short on, but still, Blaine wanted to be careful. Just because the idea made his cock harden instantly didn’t mean he wanted to rush into it. Kurt would be vulnerable.

 

Kurt took a deep breath. He looked at his husband and nodded. “Yes. I am. I really want it, Blaine,” he breathed out. He ran his hands over Blaine’s shoulders before hooking around his neck, fingers interlocking. “Unless you have some concerns?”

 

Blaine shook his head. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. So I can be.”

 

Kurt smiled. He pressed his forehead against Blaine’s. “That’s one reason I love you. One of many,” he whispered. “I’m always comfortable with you, Blaine.”

 

The two of them shared another kiss, melting against one another. Blaine lowered Kurt onto the couch. He hovered over him, their hips inches away from one another’s. He looked down at his lover, whose lips were kiss-swollen, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes dark. Ideas of how tonight would play out ran through Blaine’s head. He knew what Kurt was asking of him would be intense. Probably more so than anything else they had done together. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; he certainly did. He just needed to take precautions.

 

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s chest down to his waist. He took several deep breaths and Blaine knew he was already growing hard underneath him. “I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Not since that night--”

 

Blaine cut him off with a kiss. “I know,” he murmured against his lips. He deepened the kiss. He sucked on Kurt’s lower lip, nibbling gently with his teeth.  He pressed his hips against Kurt’s and rocked. His cock throbbed, already hard in anticipation. He trailed his lips across Kurt’s cheek to his neck. He tasted his salty skin, sucking gently. A smile grew on his face as he felt the shudder course through Kurt’s body. It would be easy just to take Kurt here and now, to satisfy their desire as they usually did. But it wasn’t what Kurt wanted.  Kurt wanted something different. Something...darker. Rougher.  Blaine took a deep breath and pulled away. He ran his hand over Kurt’s forehead. “I may… slip into a role once we start. To keep in the mindset,” he told him.

 

Kurt smiled, his eyes sparkled with a mischievous twinkle. He swung his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Ooh, roleplay, too?” Kurt tugged Blaine down. His lips went to his throat. “What should we be?” he asked. His tongue darted out to taste him. “Have I been a bad boy? Did I flirt too much? Do you have to put me in my place? Remind me who I belong to?”

 

Blaine’s laugh turned into a moan when Kurt nipped the sensitive skin on his neck. “Something like that maybe,” he murmured. He rocked against Kurt, giving their cocks some of the friction they desperately needed. He brought their lips together once more as he moved against Kurt. His body was eager to feel Kurt. He wanted to make him writhe underneath him, begging for more. He wanted to make him scream his name. He pulled back and looked down at him. His hips moved slowly, dragging his cock over Kurt’s. “It’s gonna be intense, Kurt.”

 

Kurt moaned. “I know.” He reached for Blaine’s hips and held him against him. “That’s kind of the point, I believe.”

 

“If it’s too much…”

 

“I’ll tell you, I promise,” Kurt said. He shrugged, a smirk on his face. “It’s not like we haven’t had rough sex before, Blaine.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine replied. They enjoyed being together in any way they could be but there were some nights when their bodies craved more, when they wanted to imprint their desire on one another. To feel it the next day. They’d go hard at one another for hours until they were finally spent, aching in the most satisfying way. And while those nights were definitely intense, they were nothing compared to what Kurt was asking for tonight. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt’s hair, a soft smile on his face at his eagerness for tonight. Kurt had surprised him and himself at his love for those nights. Not that Kurt didn’t enjoy every time they were together but there was something about him when they went at one another hard. He’d get a glimmer in his eyes, his face determined as he took Blaine or gave it to him. The sight of Kurt when he was in such a mood never failed to turn Blaine on, to make him as eager as him. But… Blaine took a deep breath, determination setting in. “This is going to be different.”

 

“I certainly hope so.” Kurt giggled, euphoric on desire. He bucked up against Blaine’s cock. “Just… don’t hold back.” He sobered, his expression more serious. He reached for Blaine’s hips. “I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

 

Blaine nodded. Blood rushed through his ears. His heart pounded in his chest. “Okay.”

 

Kurt tugged Blaine’s hips against his. He looked up at him, his eyes piercing. “You know I can handle you, so make me take it. Let’s see how far you can push me. I won’t break.”

 

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine gasped out. His cock throbbed. He rutted against Kurt, feeling his hard cock underneath him. Waves of arousal rushed over his body. He couldn’t lie; part of him really wanted this, too, dreamed of it as well. He ran his hands over Kurt’s body, his broad shoulders, his well defined biceps, his slender stomach and waist. Kurt had a beautiful body and Blaine planned to mark it tonight, to make it his and only his. He lowered his lips for a kiss. It was hard and deep, tongues sliding together as they tasted one another.

 

“Blaine…” Kurt whispered against his lips. “Please…do whatever you want, just… please.”

 

Blaine pulled back and looked down at his lover. His kiss-swollen lips parted as he gasped for air. His eyes pleaded with him. He was taken by surprise at Kurt’s plea, that he set the pace, do anything. Just as long as he pushed him. Blood rushed in Blaine’s ear and his cock throbbed.

 

“Please, Blaine.” The words were just as soft as the ones before but they held a gravitas to them.

 

The anticipation of the night filled the air with tension, as realization for what this meant settled over Blaine. He nodded and gave Kurt a soft smile. He pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, thumb stroking his cheek. He pulled back and pushed himself off of him. He walked towards their bedroom without looking to see if Kurt was following.

 

Once in their room, Blaine went to their dresser and opened the bottom drawer. It was where they kept their sexual toys. His eyes danced over the items, trying to decide which would be best tonight. Their collection had grown over the years. They still preferred to use their own bodies to bring each other to climax but there were times when the mood called for more. They started with just lube and condoms as they grew more comfortable with sex and one another. Then, they progressed to vibrators and the occasional dildo. More recently, however, they had moved to items of the kinkier variety, the kind that would have had them both red in the face with the mere mention when they were younger, ditching the condoms in the process. They had discovered how much they loved the feeling of going bare, feeling each other fully and the cum as it filled them, trickled down their thighs.

 

But still tonight was going to be different. It already had been. Blaine had been startled by this darker side of his desire for Kurt. Kurt had, in turn, expressed similar concerns. They had talked about it when the subject first came up, expressing their initial worries. But they soon realized that it was a new way they could explore one another and their love. They could push one another’s boundaries beyond what they ever had, finding new ways to pleasure one another. The trust they had placed in one another was precious, Blaine knew. He was determined not to break it.

 

Blaine heard Kurt shuffling in behind him. He turned around to see him leaning against the door, watching him with wide eyes. Blaine let his eyes pass over Kurt’s body, taking in his deep breathing, dark eyes and the still present bulge in his pants. The corner of Blaine’s lips quirked. He bent down to pick up the item he wanted and concealed it behind his back before walking towards Kurt.

 

Kurt stared at him. “Blaine… what-?”

 

Blaine pressed a finger to Kurt’s lips, silencing him. He stepped around him and closed the door. He took several slow steps around Kurt, running his hand over his body. He stopped in front of him and reached for his shirt, fingers finding the buttons. He slowly undid each one, taking his time unveiling Kurt’s body. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt’s chest. He loved how smooth Kurt’s skin was, how it turned pink with desire. The hard muscles he kept hidden under designer outfits that belied his strength. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips before he gripped the edges of his shirt and pushed it over Kurt’s broad shoulders. It fell down his arms, snagging on his wrists. Blaine tugged his shirt free and tossed it to the floor.

 

Blaine took hold of one of Kurt’s hands at the wrist. He took the item he grabbed from the drawer and showed it to Kurt. A long piece of black fabric. He wrapped one end around Kurt’s wrist but not too tightly. He stepped behind Kurt and pressed his lips between his shoulder blades. He trailed his hands down his arms, feeling his hard muscles flex under his touch. “God, I love your body,” Blaine murmured against Kurt. He gripped Kurt’s wrists and tugged his hands behind his back.

 

Kurt breathed noisily, remaining still. Blaine looped the other end of the restraint around his other wrist, tightening fabric around him, leaving him unable to touch him. Once he was satisfied with the restraint, Blaine stepped around to the front of his lover. He needed to make sure he was okay. That _this_ was okay.

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper.

 

Blaine released the breath he had been holding as he waited for Kurt's response. He took hold of Kurt’s upper arms and turned him around. With a smirk, he gave Kurt a small push.

 

Kurt fell against the bed with a yelp. Blaine climbed on after him and straddled him. He ground their hips together, a promise of what was to come, before leaning down and bringing their lips together in a hot kiss. He controlled the kiss, brushing his tongue over Kurt’s lips and into his mouth. He tugged on his lower lip, nipping, sucking. Kurt moaned against him. He rocked his hips up to meet Blaine’s.

 

Arousal rushed through Blaine. He leaned over Kurt, pressing his lips against his ear. He whispered, hot breath rushing over Kurt. “Can’t have you getting away,” he murmured, explaining his reasoning for the restraint. He chuckled low in his throat. “Because when I’m done with you, you’re gonna be screaming my name.” He bit Kurt’s earlobe. “Whether it’s in pain or pleasure is entirely up to you.”

 

He waited to see if Kurt would protest, if he’d back out now that it was actually happening but Kurt smirked instead. He turned his head towards Blaine and asked, his voice hoarse. “What if I want both?”

 

“Fuck, Kurt.” Blaine gasped at Kurt’s request. What Kurt was entrusting him with nearly overwhelmed him.  He kissed him once again, hands cupping his jaw.

 

Kurt shuddered underneath him. “Please, Blaine.”

 

Blaine ran his hands across Kurt’s body, from his chest down to his hips. He ground against him, Kurt’s hard cock strained to be released from his pants. Blaine smirked. “I can feel how much you want this. How much you want to be reminded of who you belong to.”

 

Kurt whimpered as Blaine increased the pressure placed on his cock. “Blaine…”

 

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Blaine lifted his hips. He shifted off Kurt’s body. He palmed Kurt over his pants, squeezing him. Blaine reached for Kurt’s belt and unfastened it, then unzipped his pants so he could tug them over his hips and down his legs. He pulled off Kurt’s shoes and threw both them and his pants to the floor. His underwear followed. Blaine’s eyes scanned over Kurt’s body. He licked his lips. Kurt’s hard cock lay across his lower belly, dripping from the swollen head. Blaine reached for him and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He stroked him once, feeling his thickness and weight. “God, you really want this.”

 

“Yes,” Kurt gasped. His hips jerked towards Blaine's hand, seeking the pleasurable friction only Blaine could give him.

 

"No," Blaine said. He removed his hand from Kurt’s body. Too soon. There’d be time later.

 

Kurt whimpered. He squirmed, desperate for some release. He murmured Blaine’s name in a hopeless attempt to get him to give him what he wanted.

 

But Blaine shook his head. He hovered over Kurt, mere inches away from him, so close to touch but refusing to do so. He loved this feeling, the sense of power he currently held over Kurt. He had him at his mercy. Kurt’s pleasure was his to give. And his pleasure was his to take. And take it, he would.

 

Blaine leaned forward and threaded a hand through Kurt’s hair. He tugged his head to the side, exposing his throat. Blaine lowered his head and licked along his neck, nipping the skin, tasting Kurt.

 

"You've been bad, Kurt," Blaine growled low in Kurt's ear. "Flirting with other men, making them wanna fuck you." Blaine emphasized the last two words by reaching between their bodies and squeezing Kurt’s cock hard.

 

Kurt cried out. He shook his head. “No, Blaine. I didn’t…”

 

Blaine lifted his head and looked into Kurt’s eyes. He smirked at how easily Kurt had slipped into character. There had been many men though that tried to persuade Kurt to come home with them in the past though, promising to make it worth his while. Blaine knew Kurt would always turn them down with a polite smile and a flash of his ring but he couldn’t lie to himself, he’d seen red a few times. How clueless those men were. Blaine chuckled.  “They're never going to know how well you can take it though, are they? They’d be amazed if they could.”

 

A shiver ran through Blaine’s body. The way Kurt could take him, how eager he was to do so, thrilled him. Kurt had been so intent on learning how to take Blaine’s cock, to take him fully inside his body, in his ass, in his mouth, his throat. Blaine loved watching Kurt’s body open up for him, as he stretched Kurt to his limits, pushing deep inside him. “Fuck, you can take it so well, can’t you?”

 

Kurt nodded. “Yes, for you. Wanna make you feel good,” he murmured. “Love how it feels.”

 

“And you do, Kurt.” Blaine replied. “Always.”  He brushed his thumbs over Kurt’s nipples. He circled his thumbs over the nubs, his nails lightly teasing him.

 

Kurt squirmed underneath him, shuddering.  “Blaine…”

 

Blaine continued to tease the tightening skin, watching Kurt’s nipples grow more erect under his touch. Kurt had always been sensitive. Blaine loved that he could make Kurt fall apart with only his hands. He watched the pleasure grow on Kurt’s face, his eyes closing, his lips parting as a shudder wracked his body. He took Kurt’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and pinched them tightly.

 

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out. His eyes shot open, jaw dropped.

 

Blaine smirked and tugged at Kurt’s nipples.

 

“Oh, my god,” Kurt gasped. His hips bucked. “Blaine, please.”

 

Blaine released his grip and pulled away, leaving Kurt squirming underneath him. He pushed his way off the bed. He wandered back to their dresser, his eyes searching for the item they had bought one night on a whim, yet never used. It would be perfect for tonight, if Kurt’s reactions and wishes had been any indication. He rummaged through the drawer until he reached the bottom.

 

The light bounced off the silver metal. Smiling with his success, Blaine reached for the chain and pulled it up to inspect it. The two clamps on each end spun around, sparkling in the dimly lit room as though they were diamonds.

 

He turned to face Kurt, who’s eyes had gone wide. Blaine returned to the bed and retook his position above Kurt. He leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, tongue darting out to taste his skin. He smiled against Kurt as he felt the shiver rush through him. He moved down Kurt’s body, trailing his lips over his chest until he reached Kurt’s nipples. He licked across them. He nipped, tugging gently.

 

Then he pulled away, leaving Kurt squirming. He ran his hands over Kurt’s chest once more. The moan that came from Kurt’s throat reverberated through Blaine’s cock. He throbbed, aching for more. The sight of Kurt underneath him, wriggling, unable to touch him, sent a fresh wave of arousal through him. Blaine shifted his hips up and palmed himself. “So hot like this…” He unbuttoned his pants to alleviate the pressure. “I can do anything I want. And you can’t stop me.”

 

Kurt whimpered. He tried to buck up against Blaine. "…anything, Blaine, please."

 

Blaine returned his hands to Kurt’s nipples. He tweaked them, twisting the responsive skin. Kurt writhed underneath him. “So sensitive, aren’t you?”

 

Kurt nodded.

 

“So gorgeous, how responsive you are to me.” Blaine leaned down and took one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth once more, biting him. “Do you like that?”

 

“Y-yes.” Kurt nodded once more, a moan escaping his throat.

 

Blaine reached for the nipple clamps at his side and held them up for Kurt to see. “How about we see how much you can take?”

 

Kurt’s eyes zeroed in on the metal clamps as they twirled around in front of him. His breathing deepened. He nodded. “Yes… Fuck. Blaine… Please.”

 

Blaine smiled, pleased. He took his time clamping them, teasing him, working Kurt’s flesh into tight perky nubs. Kurt hissed as the first clamp went on, then the second. Blaine lay the chain across Kurt’s chest and looked down at him. Kurt looked stunning; chest flushed red with lust, his nipples perked and decorated, the chain sparkling in the light.

 

But the chain wasn’t meant to simply adorn Kurt’s chest. Blaine reached for it and tugged.

 

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out, his chest rising with the action.

 

Heat rushed through Blaine at Kurt’s reaction. He leaned forward and licked across Kurt’s tortured tips, taking care not to jostle the clamps. He then tugged again, harder.

 

Kurt moaned, his body moving with the action.

 

“So good,” Blaine said. He rubbed his hand over Kurt’s body. He leaned forward to kiss him deeply. “But...you still owe me an apology.”

 

Kurt’s eyes widened as though he had forgotten. He nodded. “Yes, Blaine. I’m sorry. Please…”

 

Blaine shook his head. “No, words aren’t going to cut it.”

 

“But wha--?” Kurt started, his brows furrowed, mind working to figure out what Blaine meant.

 

Blaine leaned forward, his lips brushing across Kurt’s cheek. “But there’s something you could do for me. It may require a lot of effort on your part but we’ve been working on it.”

 

“Yes.” Kurt nodded. “Whatever you want, Blaine. Please.”

 

Blaine climbed off of Kurt and looked down at him. He ordered Kurt, simply stating his desire. “Edge of the bed, head off the side.”

 

For a long second, Blaine thought he’d gone too far. Kurt stared at him, breathing noisily through his nose. He thought Kurt would balk and call for an end to their night. But instead, Kurt swallowed hard, taking several deep breaths. He held Blaine’s gaze and repositioned himself, turning with his elbows.

 

Blaine watched Kurt, his cock throbbing at the sight. Kurt lay across the bed on his back, hands trapped underneath him, head hanging off the side, throat exposed. And waited. His tongue darted over his lips. It was clear Kurt knew what to expect. That he was so willing to let him do this sent a wave of warmth through Blaine.

 

He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed some release. Looking down at Kurt, Blaine tugged his pants down, freeing his cock. It bounced; long and hard, precum dripping. Blaine was never one to boast in public but he was pleased with the fact that the mere sight of his thick heavy cock always sent shivers of anticipation through Kurt. He’d beg for him to let him taste him, to feel him. Kurt would take him in his hand as though he were measuring his girth and length, eyes widening each and every time he found his fingers could _just_ encircle him. He loved the way Kurt would work his mouth around him, sucking until his nose pressed against his hips, taking him as deep as he could go. He was almost too much for him to take in his mouth but Kurt was determined. And watching Kurt work Blaine into his mouth was erotic, knowing that he wanted to do it for him and only him.

 

Blaine took his cock in his hand and stroked. He rubbed his cock over Kurt’s lips, letting him feel his length.

 

Kurt’s tongue darted out, trying to taste him.

 

“Open your mouth,” Blaine ordered.

 

Kurt complied.

 

Blaine moved his cock over him, letting him lick him. The tip of him slipped inside Kurt’s mouth and he swirled his tongue around him, sucking. Blaine shuddered as Kurt teased the ridge, tongue dipping into the slit and licking up his precum.

 

“Come on, Kurt. Suck me.” He kept his voice even, trying not to let his pleasure show. He pushed his hips forward ever so slightly.

 

But Kurt turned his head, continuing to suck only the tip and trailing his tongue along Blaine’s length.

 

Blaine shook his head. He wanted more. He reached for the chain connected to the nipple clamps and tugged. “You can do better than that.”

 

Kurt moaned, his body moving with the chain. He shifted and dropped his head further back, opening his jaw for Blaine. Lips stretched wide around him, Kurt worked his mouth around Blaine’s girth as Blaine pushed forward. Blaine watched as his cock disappeared further into his mouth.

 

Kurt stopped, tilting his head up slightly.

 

Blaine shook his head. He pulled out, a long string of saliva dangling from the tip of his cock. Kurt gulped for air underneath him as Blaine tugged on the clamps once more. “I know you can do better. We’ve spent _a lot_ of time on this. Show me what you can do.”

 

Kurt inhaled deeply, his lips wet with spit as it trailed down his cheeks. He nodded.

 

Blaine nudged Kurt’s lips and slipped his cock inside once more. The vibrations of Kurt’s moan sent shivers up Blaine’s spine. Kurt tilted his head back.

 

“That’s it, Kurt,” Blaine said as he pushed forward. He was amazed at how well Kurt could take him into his mouth. It wasn’t easy for him at first. It had taken a long time for him to master but Kurt was nothing if not determined. Blaine moaned at the sight of Kurt’s throat expanding to allow the extra girth of his cock inside. “God, you are so fucking good at that.”

 

Finally, Blaine felt the tip of Kurt’s nose pressed against his balls as his cock settled as deep as he could. He looked down to see Kurt’s lips stretched as they could be around him, his jaw open wide, and spit dribbling out the corners of his mouth. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt’s throat, feeling his cock inside. He smiled.  “So good. Now… stay still.”

 

He pulled back slowly. His hands found the side of Kurt’s head to help hold him still. His cock slipped out of Kurt’s wet mouth. He let Kurt swallow and take a gulp of air before pushing back inside. He continued to move his hips forward until he could go no further. He held still for several long seconds, feeling Kurt’s throat spasm around him before pulling out once more.

 

Kurt smiled up at Blaine. His face was a mess, his lips wet and red, excess saliva dribbled down towards his hair. His eyes shone wet with unshed tears. He looked wrecked already.  “Do it,” Kurt said, his voice hoarse.

 

Blaine’s cock throbbed at the words. He understood what Kurt was asking him to do, what he wanted him to do. Kurt’s eyes sparkled and a smirk crossed his lips. Blood rushed through Blaine, his heart pounded in his chest. Blaine nodded in response and took a breath, trying to ignore the shivers as they rushed through his spine.

 

Kurt repositioned himself, moving his head back down. He took several deep breaths before he opened his mouth and waited.

 

Blaine took his cock and pushed back inside the hot wetness. He pushed all the way in, feeling Kurt’s nose against his ball sac before pulling out. He thrust languidly at first, letting Kurt get used to the sensation. Kurt’s legs moved restlessly, his bound arms pulled at their restraint. He moaned around Blaine’s cock.

 

Blaine watched Kurt’s throat expand with each movement of his hips. His eyes scanned over Kurt’s body, from the glinting chain connected to his tight nipples on his hard smooth chest, to his long legs and his cock; still so hard, laying across his lower abdomen, leaking precum against his belly and twitching with every movement of Blaine’s hips.  

 

Blaine wanted to mark him. A visible sign that Kurt was his and his alone. It didn’t matter that no one else was around to see them right now. The thought made his the arousal coil in his belly. He just needed a little bit longer.

 

He pulled out of Kurt’s mouth to let him catch his breath, then pushed back inside. He leaned forward, pressing his hands against Kurt’s chest to brace himself. And thrust. Kurt could do nothing but take it, his body instinctively spasming every once in awhile. Blaine sped up, wanting to rush over the edge. He pulled out, letting Kurt gasp for air as he murmured words of praise.

 

After a moment, Blaine pushed back Kurt’s mouth. He reached for Kurt’s cock and stroked him. His other hand grabbed the chain across his chest and tugged. Kurt moaned around him, his throat vibrating against his cock. His chest rose off the mattress, following the chain. Blaine felt the heat settle in his belly as he continued to stroke Kurt.

 

A few more thrusts and Blaine came with a rush. He grunted and pulled out of Kurt’s mouth. He gripped himself, ignoring the slippery wetness of Kurt’s saliva all over him. He stroked his length, spurting onto Kurt.  His hot cum coated Kurt’s chest, his neck, the bottom of his face.

 

Kurt took several deep breaths underneath Blaine. His eyes closed as a stray string of cum landed on his cheek. He licked his lips, tasting what Blaine had left behind. Blaine rubbed the head of his cock over his lips. Kurt moaned and opened his mouth. He sucked the tip of Blaine. A shudder ran through Blaine as Kurt licked the remaining drops of cum into his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Blaine moaned. “You are so good, Kurt.”

 

Blaine smeared some cum onto his fingers and nudged Kurt’s mouth. Kurt sucked took them eagerly, tasting him. Kurt moaned around his fingers, tongue darting out to make sure he caught every bit. Shivers ran through Blaine’s body and he dropped to his knees. He placed a kiss on Kurt’s forehead, wet with sweat and cum. “You are amazing.”

 

“So are you,” Kurt whispered. A wicked smirk crossed his face. He looked wrecked with cum dripping down his chest and the sides of his face. Spit coated the edge of his mouth and the path towards his hair was already drying. His lips were red and swollen. His eyes were tear-stained but still sparkled with a devilish twinkle. “Thank you.”

 

Blaine returned the smirk. He was pleased Kurt had enjoyed what they had just done.  “We aren’t done,” he replied. He drew close to Kurt’s ear, whispering. “Not even close. But something like that deserves a reward. Would you like that?”

 

Kurt gasped and nodded. “Please, Blaine.”

 

“Get in the middle of the bed. I’ll be right back.” Blaine stood up. He went to their bathroom first and grabbed a washcloth before wetting it down in the sink. Then he returned to their drawer and reached for the lube and Kurt’s favorite vibrator. Blaine knew exactly how to tease him with it, how to find his spot, make him see stars until he came with a cry, cock untouched. He could make him come quickly but he also knew how to drag it out, to make Kurt beside himself with the need to come. Tonight though… well, he had slightly different plans.

 

He returned to Kurt. He kicked off his pants and shoes before climbing back into the bed. Kurt stared at him, waiting. Blaine lay next to Kurt, pressing against him, and ran the towel over his face and body, wiping away the remnants of what just took place. He ran his hand over Kurt’s upper arms, still twisted around his back. “You okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure Kurt was still comfortable with his arms bound.

 

Kurt nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Blaine gave him a smile. “Love you,” he whispered as he brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

 

“You, too,” Kurt murmured against him. He returned the kiss, letting Blaine control the pace and depth.

 

As they kissed, Blaine reached for the clamps, intent on removing them. But Kurt shook his head. “No.”

 

“Kurt, you’re not supposed to leave them on for too long.”

 

“Don’t care,” Kurt murmured. He moaned as Blaine ran his hands over his chest.

 

“Well, I do,” Blaine replied, his voice sharp. He wasn’t going to risk damaging Kurt’s skin permanently. His hand fell to one and began to remove it, squeezing the clamp slowly.

 

“But I _need_ it.” Kurt hissed as the clamp was removed. “Hurts so good,” he murmured.

 

Blaine’s jaw dropped. He made a mental note to add the clamps to further sexual trysts. If he had known Kurt would enjoy it as much as he did, he would have encouraged the use of them earlier, rather than have the clamps languish in their drawer untouched for several months. He removed the second clamp. He lowered his head and sucked Kurt’s nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue, soothing him. “I’ll give you something else,” he promised as he did the same to the other nipple.

 

Kurt moaned. “Oh, Blaine. I didn’t...think it’d...fuck. Feels so good.”

 

“Good to know then.” Blaine chuckled against him. Licking his tongue over Kurt’s nipple still, he reached for the lube. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some on his hands. He reached down between Kurt’s thighs. He took his time, rubbing over Kurt’s hole. He watched the shudders shake Kurt’s body, the soft sighs and moans as he teased him before he pushed a finger inside.

 

Kurt rocked against his hand, desperate for more. But Blaine resisted. He wanted to draw this out, to make Kurt a weeping mess underneath him, begging him to finally let him come. He pushed a second finger inside and pressed against Kurt’s spot.

 

Then a third finger. He slowly worked Kurt’s body open. It was more than what was needed for the vibrator but Blaine was a believer in preparation.

 

A fourth.

 

Kurt cried out as Blaine stretched him open, fingers brushing over his spot. Blaine quieted his cries by bringing their lips together.

 

Soon Blaine coated the vibrator with lube. He rubbed it over Kurt’s hole, taunting him, before he slowly pushed it inside. He teased Kurt, turning it on slowly and rocking it in his body. Kurt writhed underneath him. Blaine took his time, watching the pleasure rush over Kurt’s face. He brought him to the plateau bit by bit.

 

Then he suddenly cranked the vibe up to max.

 

“Oh fuck!” Kurt moaned. He rocked his hips, trying to chase his climax. “Oh, Blaine, please.”

 

Blaine continued to tease him, to draw out his pleasure. He changed the intensity of the vibe, alternating from fast to slow back to fast. Pushing Kurt close then tugging him back down. He felt his cock begin to stir again, aroused at the sound of Kurt’s begging, the sight of his squirming body. His blood rushed through his ears. Heat settled in his belly. Kurt’s thigh brushed against his cock and he sucked in a breath of air. Blaine pressed his cock against Kurt’s thigh and rocked against him, giving his cock the friction he needed.

 

“Cl-close…” Kurt stuttered.

 

Blaine smirked. He pressed the vibe against his spot hard for a few seconds, letting Kurt squirm and thrash. His breath quickened as he neared released. His body tensed. He clenched his eyes shut as he concentrated on the sensations, trying to push himself over the edge.

 

...Too close.

 

Blaine abruptly pulled the vibrator out of Kurt’s body. With his cock hard again, Blaine wanted to bury himself inside Kurt, to feel his body clench around him.  To make him scream his name as he came inside him.

 

“No!” Kurt protested. He cried out. He thrashed, trying to find another way to push himself over the edge but Blaine kept his distance. “Blaine, please….”

 

“You know, I’m kind of tired of doing all the work.” Blaine flipped over onto his back. He grabbed the lube and coated his cock. He stroked himself, bringing his cock back fully to attention. “It’s your turn. Ride me.”

 

Though he was shaky and breathless, Kurt did as instructed. His body still reeled from his near orgasm. He struggled to reposition himself, his bound wrists affecting his balance. He leaned forward and tried to swing his leg over Blaine’s hips.

 

Blaine reached out and gripped Kurt’s hips, helping him keep steady as he climbed over him. “There you go. Right there,” Blaine murmured as Kurt’s hole neared the tip of his cock. “Come on, let me in.”

 

“Please…” Kurt moaned. He lowered his hips. Blaine took his cock and lined himself up, hands guiding Kurt.

 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispered as he felt the thick head of his cock press against Kurt’s hole. “Come on,” he urged Kurt. Eyes wide, he watched Kurt continue to lower himself. Slowly, the bulging head of his cock pushed past the rings of muscles in Kurt’s ass.

 

The both of them gasped.

 

Kurt breathed heavily through his mouth. His eyes fluttered as Blaine filled him. “Oh…”

 

“Take all of me. I know you can.” Blaine tugged on Kurt’s hips. He brought him down, letting him envelope his shaft. Blaine moaned as Kurt sunk down, his dick buried as deep inside him as he could. “There you go, Kurt.”

 

Kurt moaned. He rocked his hips. “Oh, god. S-so big, Blaine. Feels so good.”

 

“Yeah?” Blaine asked. He bucked his hips up, jostling Kurt.

 

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out. He momentarily lost his balance but regained it. He lifted his hips before dropping back down.

 

Blaine murmured words of approval. He watched Kurt move above him, transfixed on the sight. Mouth slack, head back and eyes closed, Kurt moved with a natural rhythm, rising up before dropping back down, taking Blaine entirely. Blaine’s eyes fell on Kurt’s cock, hard and leaking, bright red tip, bouncing with every movement. He reached for him and wrapped his hand around his girth.

 

Kurt faltered as Blaine stroked him. He leaned forward, trying to maintain his balance. “Oh, god.”

 

“Keep moving,” Blaine encouraged. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum. “Want you to come all over me.”

 

Kurt whimpered. He continued to move. He rode Blaine faster, took him harder. Blaine watched for the signs of Kurt’s impending climax. He had gotten him so close. It had to be only a matter of time. He stroked him and bucked up into him.

 

But Kurt’s climax wasn’t coming. He groaned, growing frustrated. He shook his head. “Need more...Please, Blaine.”

 

“What do you need, Kurt?” Blaine stroked Kurt’s chest. His fingers found Kurt’s sore nipples. He pinched them.

 

Kurt released a relieved cry. He ground against Blaine. “Harder,” he gasped.

 

Blaine tugged on his nipples. Kurt’s cry sent shocks through his cock, leaving him throbbing inside him. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Kurt had begged him not to remove the clamps. This was a side of Kurt Blaine hadn’t expected to see tonight. The wild, untamed sexual being begging for more, taking everything Blaine had to offer. And then begging for more. “Fuck, Kurt.”

 

“Blaine...Please.” Gasping, Kurt caught Blaine’s eyes. “Fuck me. Please…don’t hold back.”  

 

Blaine gulped.  Kurt was frantic, trying to chase the orgasm he had almost achieved but it was slipping away. The angle wasn’t right and his bound wrists made it more difficult for him to find it. He nodded, unable to find words for the first time tonight. His body hummed at Kurt’s words. His cock throbbed, eager to give Kurt what he wanted.  

 

He pushed Kurt off of him and instructed him to his knees. Kurt hurried to comply, facing the foot of the bed. Blaine kneeled behind him. He urged Kurt to press his chest against the mattress. “You ready?”

 

“Yes…” Kurt’s voice was muffled against the sheets. He turned his head to the side, his eyes looking up at Blaine. “Please, Blaine. I need it. Use me. ”

 

Blaine nodded. Heat rushed through him. Kurt before him, in a prone position, face buried in the sheets, ass in the air, hands still bound together behind his back. Trusting him to give him what he needed. What they _both_ needed. But first, Blaine wanted to taste him. He gripped Kurt’s ass with both hands and spread his cheeks. He lowered his head and pressed his tongue against Kurt’s hole, licking him.

 

“Oh,” Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine pushed his pointer fingers inside Kurt’s hole and pulled them apart, stretching Kurt open. He flicked his tongue along Kurt’s rim before licking inside him. He thrust his tongue in and out of Kurt’s hot body.

 

Kurt quivered against his mouth. A moan escaped him. He pushed back, closer to Blaine.

 

Blaine pulled back and slipped two more fingers inside Kurt. He pulled his hands apart, spreading him open further.

 

Kurt cried out. “Fuck!”

 

“You like that, don’t you?” Blaine asked as he pressed his tongue inside him. “Being so open for me?”

 

Kurt murmured his agreement. He rocked back once more. “You feel so good, Blaine.”

 

Blaine chuckled as he buried his face against Kurt’s ass. He worked him over, licking and sucking his puckered hole, tongue darting inside. He pulled a hand free and reached for his cock. Blaine stroked himself as he continued to lick Kurt. The noises he made had Blaine’s stomach swoop with arousal. His cock throbbed. He reached for the discarded lube and stroked some over himself.  He pulled away from Kurt’s hole and returned to his knees. Blaine gripped his cock. He pressed against Kurt’s hole. Taking a deep breath, Blaine plunged back inside the heat of Kurt’s body.

 

Kurt jerked forward at the sudden penetration. “Oh!”

 

Blaine ground his hips against Kurt. He let Kurt feel every inch of him deep inside, how wide he stretched him open. The urge to move threatened to overpower Blaine but he remained still. He ran his hands over Kurt’s back down to his ass. His fingers found the rim of Kurt’s hole, the reddened skin stretched taut around him. Awed, Blaine brushed his thumb over the skin. Kurt took him so well. He welcomed Blaine into his body with an ease that Blaine was sure most wouldn’t be able to do. “So hot,” Blaine murmured, continuing to touch Kurt’s hole.

 

Kurt moaned. He tried to push back against Blaine. “Blaine... move. Now.”

 

Blaine chuckled at the desperation in Kurt’s voice. He ran his hand over the swell of Kurt’s ass. He raised his hand and brought it down with a loud smack.

 

Kurt gasped, his body jumping in surprise. “Fuck!”

 

SMACK!

 

Blaine repeated the action, his open palm landing on Kurt’s other ass cheek. “I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me when to move, Kurt.” He emphasized the control he held over their situation by pushing down on his shoulder, pressing him further into the mattress.

 

“...Please,” Kurt whimpered.

 

Blaine pulled his hips back then snapped forward. His hand landed on Kurt’s ass once more, coloring it pink.

 

Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine pulled out and then pushed back inside. Kurt gasped, body twisting, trying to get closer to him. Blaine pulled out once more so he could thrust inside him. The force of his thrust pushed Kurt forward on the bed. He ground against him and slapped his hands against his ass. “Like that, do you?” Blaine asked.

 

A whimper escaped Kurt. He nodded. “Yes. Fuck...yes.” He pushed back against Blaine. “Fuck  me, Blaine. Please.”

 

Heat rushed through Blaine, settling in his groin. Kurt was pliant, willfully taking what Blaine gave him. Blaine thrust a few times, moving slow as he ran his hands over Kurt’s body. He brushed his thumbs over where their bodies connected, feeling and watching his cock slip in and out. Knowing that Kurt would always open up for him this way send a surge of arousal through him. He opened his palms and raised his hands.

 

SMACK!

 

Kurt jerked. “Harder,” he begged.

 

Blaine repeated his action, his hands landing on Kurt’s pink skin with harsh slaps. Kurt moaned. Kurt’s pleas that Blaine not hold back echoed in his mind. He brought both hands down on Kurt’s ass before gripping his hips. He pulled out and then slammed back inside him.

 

“Fuck!” Kurt cried out.

 

Blaine continued to thrust. His hips pounded relentlessly against Kurt. The sounds of skin slapping together, grunts and groans, moans and whimpers filled the room. The bed creaked with Blaine’s movements. Kurt’s hands clenched and unclenched behind his back, trying to grab a hold of something but finding nothing. The side of his face was buried in the sheets, his eyes clenched shut, his mouth parted. Whimpers escaped every time Blaine slammed his cock inside him.

 

Blaine felt himself lose control. His thrusts became more powerful. And Kurt took it, letting Blaine pour all of his strength into his actions. Whispers of ‘ _harder_ ’ and ‘ _fuck right there_ ’ echoing in the room encouraged Blaine.

 

Blaine shifted his position. He pulled out, ignoring Kurt’s protests. “Gonna give it back to you,” he promised. “You’ve been so good to me. Let’s see if you can take this.” He climbed to his feet behind him and lowered his hips, squatting down. He lined back up to Kurt’s hole and pushed back inside.

 

He ground against Kurt, his cock buried balls deep inside him. He leaned forward, arms outstretched, and grabbed hold of the cast iron railing that made up the foot of their bed. Bracing himself, he pulled out and thrust back inside Kurt.

 

Kurt cried out. The shift had the thick bulging head of Blaine’s dick brushing along his prostate more frequently, sending sparks throughout his body.

 

The change in position allowed Blaine to thrust harder, being able to use both his calf and thigh muscles. He continued pounding into Kurt with a strength he didn’t know he had. He wanted Kurt to feel him, to feel how thick, how long he was as he pounded inside him, to feel for days to come. To be reminded of how he had _begged_ for it.

 

Blaine’s thighs ached but he pushed past it, letting the pleasure win. His skin burned, droplets of sweat trickled down his temples. His grip on the iron railing began to loosen as the sweat of his hands made the metal slick. He glanced down at Kurt below him. He watched his body jerk with each thrust. His face was scrunched, whimpers escaping him. Perspiration soaked his hair, a sheen of sweat covered his back.

 

Soon Kurt’s whimpers turned into desperate pleas. “Oh, right there. Don’t stop. Gonna...gonna come.”

 

Blaine gave Kurt what he needed, keeping the angle and force of his thrusts just right. Blaine released a hand from the footboard and made contact with the reddened skin of Kurt’s ass.

 

SMACK!

 

Kurt cried out. “Again!”

 

SMACK!

 

A moan tore from Kurt’s throat.

 

Blaine raised his hand and lay a series of slaps against him, timing each with a hard thrust. Kurt mewled under him, shifting his ass higher in the air. Blaine continued pounding inside him, watching him fall apart. He was close. So very close. Blaine angled his hips slightly to give Kurt more pleasure than he could stand. He wanted to make him scream.

 

Kurt’s body tensed and his breathing became erratic as he chased the orgasm Blaine had denied him earlier. A few more thrusts and Kurt came, Blaine’s name a scream on his lips. “Blaine! Fuuuck…”

 

Kurt spurted hot come onto the bed. His body spasmed as his orgasm wracked him. “Oh, god…” Kurt murmured as the waves of pleasure coursed through him. Tears leaked out of his tightly closed eyes. His body spasmed.

 

Blaine fucked him through his orgasm, keeping his thrusts hard and deep. He felt Kurt’s hole clench around him, so tight. He took several deep breaths. Blaine slowed his thrusts and ran his hand over Kurt’s back. He lowered his head and pressed kisses along his spine, a smile on his lips.

 

“Oh, god, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was low and hoarse.  He sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm his body.

 

Blaine chuckled. “You okay?”

 

“I am _wonderful_ ,” he murmured in response. His voice sounded distant, wistful, as though his mind was elsewhere.  

 

“Good.” Blaine sat up and tugged Kurt with him, holding his back against his chest. He twisted him so that he could bring their lips together in a searing kiss. Blaine moved his hips forward, letting Kurt feel his still hard cock throbbing inside him. “Do you think you can take some more?”

 

Kurt hissed as Blaine’s cock moved inside him but a blissful smile grew on his face. He lifted his gaze to meet Blaine’s. “After that, you can do whatever you want, Blaine. Keep fucking me. _Use me_. Come inside me, please.”

 

Blaine returned the smile, enthralled by Kurt’s thoroughly fucked, blissed out state. He was so content, so pliant. His cock throbbed, aching to come, to fill him. To keep making him take it. Having already cum, he felt as though he could fuck Kurt for hours. Part of him wanted to. He wanted Kurt to feel him for days, to remember how hard he fucked him, how raw he made him. He placed a brief kiss to Kurt’s lips before pushing him back down against the bed, pressing against his shoulders and hips.

 

He began to move.

 

His thrusts were brutal. His hips slammed against Kurt so hard Blaine wondered if they’d bruise. Part of Blaine wanted them to. He growled as that thought crossed his mind, his thrusts increasing. He lost control, desperate to come as he fucked Kurt. He grunted each time his cock filled Kurt to his balls, unable to go further but wishing he could.

 

Kurt took each pounding thrust. He murmured words of encouragement, urging Blaine to fuck him.  To fill him with his cum.

 

Blaine lost all sense of time as he fucked Kurt, losing himself to the feeling. He felt heady at the sense of control and power he held. His thrusts didn’t falter as he filled Kurt over and over, each one deep and hard. He continued to slam his his hand down on Kurt’s reddened flesh, watching him jump, a whine escaping his throat.

 

Blaine’s orgasm was a slow build. His hips continued to slam against Kurt’s ass, in long hard thrusts. It started in his belly, the heat slowly rising, coiling inside him. His balls began to tighten. He kept pounding inside Kurt until the heat reached a boiling point. He was blinded by the pleasure as it coursed through his body, urging him to keep moving. Then, finally, after two more deep, hard thrusts, his body gave in. Blaine held onto Kurt’s hips and held him against him, grinding. He grunted out Kurt’s name. His cock spurted hot cum, filling him. Shockwaves of pleasure rushed through his body, from his head to the tip of his cock. Blaine tipped his head back, eyes rolling and fluttering as he continued to cum.

 

He shifted his hips in and out, fucking the cum into Kurt and riding out the waves of pleasure. His cum trickled out of Kurt and down his thighs.

 

Once he started coming down, Blaine leaned forward, lowering Kurt onto the bed. He reached for the restraint around Kurt’s wrists and undid it as quickly as he could, moving his arms to lay outstretched over the mattress. He lay across Kurt’s back, his cock still buried deep inside him. He rocked his hips, letting the small waves of pleasure that bordered on this side of pain continue to course through him.

 

Kurt moaned underneath him.  “Blaine…”

 

“Wow…” Blaine murmured in Kurt’s ear. He ran his hands over Kurt’s arms, kneading the muscles under his fingertips.

 

“You can say that,” Kurt replied. He hummed happily. “That was amazing.”

 

“Yeah.” He nuzzled Kurt’s ear. “You were so breathtaking, Kurt. Watching you take it, beg for it, was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“You losing control like that was so...fuck, Blaine.” Kurt took a deep breath and released it in a long relaxed sigh. “God, Blaine, if I knew how amazing it would feel to be fucked like _that_ I would’ve begged for it ages ago.”

 

“Oh, really? Duly noted.” Blaine’s body hummed with the possibilities. He couldn’t deny how amazing it felt to have that kind of power over Kurt. And Kurt, begging for it, letting him control him, to give him pain and pleasure all at once.

 

Kurt chuckled. “Not every time but...yeah. _Definitely_ going to want that again.” He emphasized his want by stretching underneath Blaine, pushing his hips up, keeping Blaine inside him.

 

Blaine moaned. “Fuck, Kurt. Keep that up and you’ll definitely be getting it again. Sooner than you expect.”

 

“Oh?” Kurt asked, his voice in mock innocence. He turned his head to look at Blaine. “Who knows… maybe I want it.”

 

“Fuck.” Blaine brought their lips together in a deep kiss. He rocked his hips, pushing his  still somewhat hard cock deeper inside him.

 

Kurt let out a low moan. He chuckled. “Oh, god. I don’t know if I can take it again tonight.” He hummed. “Maybe later. After a bath.”

 

Blaine smiled against Kurt’s ear. “Okay.” He pushed himself up off Kurt’s back, lifting his hips. His cock slid out of Kurt’s body ever so slowly. Blaine hissed as the cool air hit his slick cock.

 

Kurt moaned. He shifted underneath Blaine. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Blaine whispered. He pressed his lips against Kurt’s temple. He ran his hand through Kurt’s slick hair, brushing it away from his forehead. “I’ll go run the bath.”

 

Kurt nodded. “Okay,” he murmured.

 

Blaine got off the bed and began to walk towards the bathroom. The idea of doing this again made a smile grow on his face. Sharing that level of trust with Kurt was overwhelming. He turned around as he reached the door. Kurt lay limp across the bed, looking thoroughly relaxed despite his reddened, sweat slickened skin, the tear stains on his cheeks, his swollen lips. Blaine ran his hand over his face. He couldn’t help but wonder… “You know, maybe we could reverse the role sometimes.”

 

Kurt chuckled. “Oh, definitely. After I recover from this, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't remember your name."

 

“Looking forward to it,” Blaine replied with a wink.

 

 


End file.
